RIP
by Seylin
Summary: Before Cain met Adora he was attached to Ambrose like no other… then Adora came and Cain crushed Ambrose’s heart. Ambrose never considered himself a beggar but he has to beg Cain to put this to rest. And then Zero comes… SLASH


**Title**: RIP

**Author**: Seylin

**Summary**: Before Cain met Adora he was attached to Ambrose like no other… then Adora came and Cain crushed Ambrose's heart. Ambrose never considered himself a beggar but he has to beg Cain to put this to rest. And then Zero comes…

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings**: Slash. Ambrose/Cain. Ambrose/Zero.

**Disclaimers**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Imagiquest Entertainment. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Song lyrics are property of Saliva.

RIP

Ambrose laughed softly as Wyatt drug him from the ballroom and out into the much less crowded hallway. They had both had a few drinks and were stumbling over their own feet. Neither cared as long as they were together. Finding an empty hall Wyatt pushed Ambrose up against the wall and crushed his lips against the advisors. Ambrose moaned, his arms coming up to rest on Wyatt's shoulders, one leg wrapping around Wyatt's as Wyatt pressed closer. He wouldn't mind staying like this forever…

"We should find a room sweetheart," Wyatt murmured in his ear. Ambrose smiled against Wyatt's ear, nipping the sensitive skin before replying.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here and risk getting caught my love?" Wyatt groaned grinding himself against Ambrose. Ambrose gasped, clutching Wyatt's shoulders tightly.

"No, I want you all to myself," Wyatt growled. He pulled away then and drug Ambrose to the advisor's room.

///

The door to Ambrose's lab opened silently, its hinges well oiled. Normally Cain would have smiled seeing the advisor bent over his latest experiment, a seed machine for farmer's or something… it didn't matter now. Nothing about Ambrose mattered now. Cain coughed softly and Ambrose whirled around, his eyes magnified by some sort of giant magnifying glasses. Ambrose's smile lit up the lab as he removed them and came forward to kiss Cain.

Cain put a hand on Ambrose's chest to stop him before he came to close. "No Ambrose." Ambrose blinked confused.

"Wyatt? What's wrong?"

"Don't call me that." A chill ran down Ambrose's spine.

"What… Wyatt… I don't understand."

"I told you not to call me that! Damnit Ambrose, you never listen!" Cain took a deep breath to try and remain calm, this wasn't Ambrose's fault, and there was no reason to get angry with him. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Ambrose questioned, his pale skin becoming paler with each passing second.

"I've found someone else. I love her with every fiber of my being-"

"NO!" Ambrose screamed cutting him off. "No! You love me Wyatt! Me!"

"I'm sorry Ambrose." Cain quickly backed away knowing Ambrose's skill when it came to hand to hand combat. He turned and left the lab, he didn't see Ambrose fall to his knees but he heard it… just like he heard the heart broken scream that followed. He couldn't turn back now, Adora was waiting.

///

The Queen held onto her most trusted advisor's hand. It had taken her months to get him to attend a ball after the heartbreak he had suffered. Truthfully the only way she had gotten him to come tonight was for the fact that it was her birthday. She showed her thanks and support by holding onto his hand.

Ambrose was barely aware of the Queen's grip on his hand. He stared out at the dancing couple's seeing only blurs of color. He may not be seeing them but he could still hear the whispers. He knew what everyone thought of him.

"He went crazy you know, nearly destroyed his lab before the guards stopped him."

"I heard it was a failed experiment that he tried on himself."

"Oh no, it was a broken heart. Only a broken heart could break a man that strong."

"Is he fit to advise our Queen?"

Ambrose blocked their voices out then. OZ… it hurt so much to be here. He could just see himself and Wyatt dancing together… smiling. The hallway and then the bedroom… the kisses and the love…

_Wyatt kissed the inside of Ambrose's wrist, up his arm to his neck, nibbling until the fading red mark was dark once more. Ambrose spread his legs for Wyatt, more than ready to be taken. Wyatt smiled… that gentle smile that was reserved for special moments just like this one._

**Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did  
It has not healed with time  
It just shot down my spine  
You look so beautiful tonight  
Reminds me how you laid us down  
And gently smiled before you destroyed my life  
**

"Ambrose." He looked up at the sound of his name. His brown eyes took in the concerned look on the Queen's face. "Are you alright?"

Ambrose gave her a bitter smile. "As well as I can be my Queen. May I do anything for you?"

"Yes, if you would go to the refreshment table and get me a drink I would be most grateful."

"Of course my Queen, I'll be back in just a moment," he told her rising to his feet. Ambrose made his way around the edge of the crowd to the refreshment tables. He had just reached out to pick up a glass when another hand brushed his.

"Oh, sorry." Ambrose froze, he knew that voice… knew that hand… he raised his eyes from the glasses and met ice blue one's.

"Wy…Cain…"

"Hello advisor," Cain replied. Ozuma that hurt…

"What are you doing here?" Ambrose questioned.

"Adora wanted to come to a dance, she's never been to one," Cain explained looking down at the woman at his side. Ambrose blinked, he hadn't even noticed her. She was about a head shorter than Cain, brown eyes and hair, and… and her hand rested on the small swell of her stomach.

"Yes and so far I have not regretted a second of it. There is so much to see, it must have taken months to plan Lord…" She trailed off as she did not know his name.

"Ambrose," he and Cain said at the same time. Adora smiled at them both.

"Lord Ambrose." Ambrose returned her smile as best he could.

"Would it be to much trouble for me to steal your husband for just one dance my lady?" Ambrose questioned.

"I don't-"

"That's a lovely idea! I needed something to drink anyway," Adora told him. Ambrose smiled again and waited while Cain poured her a drink then they walked out onto the floor. Once on the floor they became lost in a familiar rhythm.

"So that's why you did it," Ambrose stated.

"Did what?" Cain sighed.

"Left me. You got her pregnant and had to do the honorable thing by marrying her."

"Ambrose that's not it. I love Adora."

**Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Pieces**

"No," Ambrose hissed. "You don't love her. You love me Wyatt Cain. Remember what we promised? Together forever? I still have the scar from where we bound ourselves by blood."

"We were stupid Ambrose. You just can't understand that I found someone other than you that I love."

"I understand that you are fooling yourself." Ambrose gripped the lapels on Cain's jacket. "DAMNIT CAIN! LOVE ME!"

"You're drunk," Cain stated trying to remove his hands.

"I haven't had a single drink! You can't do this Cain; you know deep down in your heart that you love me! There is no way that we could have done all those things if you didn't love me!"

"You're making a scene Ambrose," Cain growled.

"I don't care! They already think I'm crazy because I nearly destroyed my lab. Many of them want me to be taken from the Queen's side as well. Do you know why Cain? Because of you! It's all because of you!"

**Look at me, my depth perception must be off again  
You got much closer than I thought you did  
I'm in your reach  
You held me in your hands  
**

"Ambrose stop this!" Cain demanded. Tears that had filled the advisor's eyes now fell unchecked down his cheeks. Cain was well aware of all the whispers around them, of the Queen standing on the platform that her throne sat on, her eyes full of worry. Ambrose whimpered as Cain finally got him to let go of his lapels but Cain kept the tight grip around Ambrose's wrists.

"Wyatt…" Adora's soft voice behind him made him turn just enough to see her. "What's wrong with him?"

"Just too much to drink Adora," he answered.

"No!" Ambrose cried shaking his head. "I loved you! I'm the one that still loves you!"

"I'm going to take him to his room. I'll be back soon," Cain told Adora and then started dragging Ambrose through the crowd. Ambrose started to laugh, a bit of a hysterical edge to it.

"Oh Cain! This brings back the memories! Don't you remember? The last time we attended one of the Queen's ball's we left just like this!"

**Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(let me rest in pieces)  
**

"Cain, you're hurting me. I know you like to be rough sometimes but really, this isn't the time," Ambrose said as the door to the ballroom slammed behind them.

"Damnit Ambrose shut up," Cain growled. "We aren't together anymore." Ambrose's lower lip trembled; this night had just been too much for him.

"Why? Why Cain? Why?"

"Do you need some help Cain?" A new voice asked, Cain knew that voice although he hadn't heard it since graduation from the academy.

"No Zero I have it handled."

Zero leaned against the wall with his arms crossed watching them. Cain looked angry but there was something deep in his eyes that spoke louder than his anger, Zero just wasn't sure what that was. Ambrose on the other hand was trembling, the sadness and despair was rolling off him in waves, Zero didn't have to be a viewer to see that.

"I think you left your pretty wife in the ballroom all alone after that horrible display Cain. She's probably quiet confused and could be easily tempted, you should probably get back to her. I'll get the advisor back to his room," Zero said.

**Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
Would you find it in your heart  
To make this go away  
and let me rest in pieces  
**

Cain stared at Zero. He had never liked him and to let him take Ambrose, the man he… the man he what? He didn't love him anymore, had sworn never to see again and only had tonight because Adora begged him to come to the ball before the baby was born. But still… this was Ambrose…

Cold hands closed around his own bringing him out of his thoughts. Zero had taken his hands from around Ambrose's wrists and was now supporting the advisor with an arm around his waist. Cain had to suppress a growl that rose in his throat. He may not love Ambrose anymore but he didn't trust Zero or what he might do to Ambrose.

"Go on back to your wife Cain, I have this handled." Zero started to lead Ambrose away.

"No… Cain has to finish me. He killed my heart, now he has to kill my soul… then he can come back one last time and kill my body…" He heard Ambrose say.

"What about your mind?"

"Not even Cain can kill my mind. But he has to…" Ambrose looked over his shoulder and his eyes met Cain's. "Do you hear me Cain? Come kill me! Kill me so I can rest! Kill me bit by bit so that I rest in pieces!"

**would you find it in your heart  
to make this go away  
And let me rest in pieces  
(and let me rest in pieces)  
would you find it in your heart  
and let me rest in pieces  
**

Years passed beyond that night. Cain refused to come to the palace and risk the chance of seeing Ambrose. He heard the stories though. The "crazy" advisor had buried himself in his work on the Sun Seeder. The machine would help extend the growing season for farmers. Many had demanded the Queen take a new advisor after that horrid display at the ball but she refused. Ambrose had stood by her side for many years and she would not abandon him so easily. Ambrose worked himself past the point of exhaustion to help the kingdom… to forget Cain. That last part he hadn't heard but Cain knew that was the case.

Zero opened the door to Ambrose's lab only to find the advisor scribbling away on something, dark circles under his eyes. Quietly walking up behind him it was easy to see that the paper he was scribbling on was some sort of blueprint for the Sun Seeder. Just what the Sorceress had wanted him to find. He would come back and get them once Ambrose was asleep.

"Ambrose." The advisor jumped and turned to him, pen held as a weapon.

"Oh Zero, it's only you."

"Yes, only me." He smiled. "You need to get some rest."

"I'm not tired," Ambrose said turning back to his blueprints.

"The circles under your eyes say different. Come; let me get you to your rooms." Before Ambrose could protest Zero had scooped him up and now that he was off of his feet he couldn't find the energy to fight him. Ambrose let his head rest against Zero's shoulder as he yawned.

"But I have to finish the plans…"

"The Sun Seeder can wait."

"No, not for the Sun Seeder, for the rebels."

"The rebels?" Ambrose yawned again.

"…Mhmm… the cook will take them to him tomorrow…"

"Who's 'him'?" Zero questioned.

"…Ca-" Another yawn. "-in." A smirk came to Zero's lips. This was excellent. Minutes later he had Ambrose in bed and was leaving his room when another of the Sorceress's servants approached him.

"The Sorceress wants you to deliver this, Zero." He frowned; he had to go get the blueprints before Ambrose caught on and hid them. "She refused to let anyone else do it."

"Fine, but inform the Sorceress that I know where the blueprints to the Sun Seeder are and will have them for her by morning."

"I will let her know." Zero took the envelope held out to him and closed Ambrose's door. He did not want the Sorceress angry with him so he went to do her bidding.

After both sets of footsteps had retreated Ambrose sat up. He was furious with himself for not noticing Zero's affiliation to the evil Sorceress that had taken over Azkadellia yet. He had to get back to his lab and burn those blueprints. The Sorceress could not have them. Shoes made too much noise so he left them in his room and stuck to the shadows on the way back to his lab. The fire didn't take long to build up; he studied the blueprints for a moment and then tossed them into the fire. He made sure that they burned all the way, that no pieces were left before he left his lab and went to the Queen. She would need better protection than the guards that may or may not be still on their side.

///

Ambrose struggled against those holding him. Cain had tortured and killed his heart and soul over the years… first by leaving and then not coming to finish the job… but he had never wanted this. Zero gave him a smile as Cain was drug out of his cabin by two longcoats. Adora and their boy were brought out next, Adora was crying and begging. Zero went over and pushed Adora to another longcoat, taking her hair ribbon and wrapping it around his hand. He smiled as he brought his fist back and punched Cain.

Cain screamed and Ambrose would have crumbled to his knees if it weren't for the two longcoats on either side holding him and the rope that was tied around his chest binding his arms. Zero was passed Cain's boy and he looked like he took great pleasure in slapping him. Cain then freed himself long enough to punch one of the longcoats before he was held again.

"Kill me now…" Ambrose groaned. "Don't make me watch this…" Zero walked over to him and smiled.

"Why Ambrose, what's wrong? Don't you feel some sort of pleasure in this? After all you were the one to give away that Cain was part of the rebellion." Ambrose felt tears roll down his cheeks. He looked past Zero and met Cain's eyes hoping he would see the truth in his own… but all he saw was hate.

If looks could kill…

**would you find it in your heart  
would you let me rest in pieces  
**

Ambrose woke up on a cold steel table. He was strapped down, even his head, and he was unclothed from the waist up. Raniz appeared in his line of vision, no emotion on his face but there was a certain glee in his eyes.

"Remove brain slowly."

"No, please don't… don't do this…please… it won-won't work… please…" Ambrose begged.

"Count back from one hundred. Ninety-nine…"

"Please!" He started to struggle even though he knew it was useless.

"Ninety-eight…"

Ambrose's eyes started to close even as he fought to keep them open.

"Ninety-seven…"

**would you find it in your heart  
would you let me rest in pieces  
**

He groaned when he woke from the drug induced sleep. His mouth was dry and tasted faintly of… of what? What was the taste there? Where was he? Why was it so cold? Why was he… oh what was the word?! There were lines on his chest… red… that word came to his mind, he knew it was connected to the taste in his mouth but what was it? Wait… who was he?

Footsteps made him look towards the bars that kept him separated from the owner of said footsteps. He didn't know why but that smile gave him chills… it also filled himself with some… thing… he couldn't remember.

"The most imaginative tortures are reserved for those who resist Azkadellia," the man said. "Although, in your case it would have just been better to kill you." He laughed as he walked away.

"_Would have been better to have killed me… why does that seem so familiar? Why does that seem so right…_" He lay back down and didn't fight as his eyes started to close. Something felt incomplete… he just didn't know what.

**would you find it in your heart  
would you let me rest in pieces**


End file.
